


The Pharaoh and his Concubine

by piperlee03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bottom Eren Yeager, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperlee03/pseuds/piperlee03
Summary: Eren is a Roman slave, a concubine in training. He’s been given to Levi as a peace offering between their two nations.How will Levi take his gift?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 286





	The Pharaoh and his Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, welcome to the party 
> 
> Would love to hear suggestions for future stories.
> 
> If you have any tips and constructive criticism, please feel free to comment below 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoy xo

The Pharaoh is the closest living relic to the Gods. In this life, the Gods have chosen Levi to rule.

Levi's currently 24, his body is adorned in delicate golds and sparkling jewels. He has six wives, all who lay around his feet, being fanned by the slaves. The day is as usual, meetings after meetings with the general, especially regarding immigrants and trade in their most gorgeous city of Cairo. 

The palace in which Levi and his wives reside is especially close to an oasis. Man made fountains reside around the palace and Levi's secret garden is hidden behind a room only he knows; it's his getaway spot and the most lavish area in the palace. He uses it as a getaway for himself, away from his nagging wives and servants. 

The palace is in an unusual uproar today, the meetings have been tense, with the looming of a possible war in the near future. The Romans are wishing to expand and want no interference from the Egyptians. 

Levi listens to the generals and their complaining nuisance. He hears enough from his wives, whining about him not having sex with any of them. He doesn't need to hear this nonsense from them too. 

"Enough." He speaks, capturing everyone's attention in an instant.  
"Organise a meeting for myself and this Roman General, Erwin." 

In unison, the generals bow to their Pharaoh. "Yes sir." 

Levi nods in acknowledgement, his mind far away. "Now get out." 

The generals are dismissed and clear out instantly. Within seconds, all Levi can hear is the water pounding against the stone, as well as a loud sigh from his first wife.  
"When are you going to produce an heir for our country, Pharaoh Rivaille?"  
She uses his formal name, the only name she may use if she wants to live. 

"When I feel like it." He replies flatly. 

"You've kept me waiting long enough. We've been married a year now and you still haven't slept with me." She pouts. 

"Or me!" "Me neither!" The others whinge. 

Levi rolls his eyes and stands to his feet.  
"Enough." His voice booms. The women shut up immediately, and Levi leaves the scene. 

He retreats to his secret room, and sits amongst the flowers in the garden oasis. In his lap lay processed papaya, which he uses for paper and a cup of crushed flower and water, making paint. He documents today's changes in the plants, growth and colour variances.  
This is his only escape, his oasis. Yet he's still bored and fed up with the life of a Pharaoh. 

~

Eren Yeager is a Roman slave and concubine to be. He is to come of age, 18, at tomorrow's rebirth of Ra. Tomorrow is also the day he will be presented to the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, Rivaille of Cairo. His current master, General Erwin has always adored Eren as his second most favoured jewel (second to Armin, of course) hence why he's being offered as a peace offering. 

Eren is nervous; what if Levi isn't a fan of his tan skin and he flat out rejects him. What if Levi isn't flattering to the eye-Eren has heard that the Egyptians like to keep royalty within the family.  
What if things just go completely wrong and war breaks out? 

"Eren." Erwin calls out from his tent. 

Eren tumbled through the fabric doors and neils in front of Erwin.  
"Yes, master?" 

"It's time for you to prepare for our final journey. We leave on the horses at dusk and plan to arrive in Cairo at dawn." 

They had been travelling for weeks now, every night stopping to set up camp before the same boring day repeats itself.  
Eren nods his head, already having repacked his necessary belongings. Judging by the Ra's position, he sees he has about an hour left before they leave. Therefore, Eren decides to bathe in the small oasis nearby. 

The boy strips his linen behind a luscious green bush and slowly enters the blue pool before him. This time tomorrow, Eren will be in Cairo, possibly serving the Egyptian Pharaoh in more explicit ways than he's ever done. 

In Rome, as a slave-concubine in training-he was taught how to pleasure both women and men. He was touched and taught by the more experienced concubines and had to sit in on many moments between others, including Master Erwin and his favoured concubine, Armin, who's also his most treasured friend. However he was never given permission to practice, only experience what he was given. 

Soon after washing, Eren redresses and walks back to the campsite. As Ra's life once again ends and the sky begins to darken, the pair, accompanied by a few soldiers, make the final trek to Cairo. 

~ 

As daybreak hits, Levi is awoken by the golden glow permeating his room. He gets up, knowing that soon enough, the Roman Military General, Erwin will be arriving. He leaves his six wives to sleep and makes his way to the throne room, where not even a minute later, his soldiers lead Erwin and his squad in, followed by a shorter, tanned boy, with his head down. 

Levi barely pays attention to his wives entering the room and surrounding him. Instead, the boy immediately catches Levi's full attention. 

"Ah, Pharaoh Rivaille! It's been a while." Exclaims Erwin, his bushy brows raising in excitement. 

A small smile makes it's way onto Levi's face. "Yes, it has General Erwin. How have you been?" 

"Busy, especially trying to keep the peace and get an economic advantage, if I do say so myself." A booming chuckle echoes against the yellow stone of Levi's palace, soon joined by his own. 

Quickly the two get into a discussion about their countries, expansion and peace. Eren zoned out and instead admired the flooring on the palace throne room. He hadn't yet looked up, not wanting to disrespect anyone. It wasn't until Erwin's voice called for his attention. 

"The young boy behind me is a gift from me to you, symbolising the friendship between both us and our countries. Eren?" 

"Yes, master?" 

"This is your new master, Pharaoh Rivaille of Cairo." 

In an instant, Eren was pushed forward. He got to his knees and kneeled before the Pharaoh as an ultimate sign of respect.  
"Thank you, master, for taking me in. It is an honour to serve you." 

Levi's wives eyed the boy with disgust and jealousy, but Levi's curiosity trumped anything.  
"Look at me, Eren." 

The boy did so, sparkling emerald eyes connecting with stormy grey ones. A jolt went through their bodies, a connection forming between the two - and all Levi wanted to do was bend the boy over and take him in front of everyone. 

The staring lasted longer than it should have. Eren took in the chiselled jaw, the way the Pharaoh's hair framed his face, the slight part of his pink lips and how his eyes were clouded with lust. 

The moment was disrupted when Erwin cleared his throat.  
"I guess my soldiers and I should take our leave now. We have discussed with witnesses our unity and handed a gift of gratitude. Goodbye Eren, Pharaoh Rivaille." And with that, Erwin turns on his heels and exits the stone palace with his soldiers behind him. 

Eren can feel the palace heating with the day, yet he dares not move from his position on all fours. Not until Pharaoh Rivalle calls for it. However, he calls for a nearby slave. Eren doesn't hear what he says to the young woman, only feels as she grabs him by the bicep and leads him away from the throne room, feeling eyes pierce the back of his head as he walks out. 

~

The young woman takes Eren to an indoor bath room and assists him in cleaning himself everywhere. He shrieks when the servant girl touches his behind to clean and dismisses her with flushed cheeks. He can clean himself there just fine. 

After he finishes bathing, the servant girl meets him with a pristine white cloth. Similar to those worn in Rome, but this one is decorated with golden accessories around the waste section, bracelets and necklaces. She also provides him with shoes that slip on and rest between the toes. 

When Eren dresses in the traditional Egyptian outfit, he is lead down a stone corridor away from the throne room and bath room. She opens the door and lets him enter, before shutting it off, leaving him alone. 

Eren steps further into the room and notices the sound of running water. Further into the room on the left, is an opening to a gorgeous garden. The large garden features many exotic plants, with vibrant pink and yellow flowers amongst green leaves and a blue pool with water streaming in nearby.  
The oasis is stunning. 

Eren goes back into the room, noticing that the servant girl is back with a tray filled with cheeses and bread, as well as a goblet of water.  
"Thank you." He stammers out, admiring the food before him. 

"Eat up." She squeaks. "Pharaoh Rivaille asked me to bring you all these. He is busy at this moment, but will be here later. When you're done, leave the tray out the front of the doorway and I'll come collect it. I'll also bring you a change of clothes for when you decide to bath again." She smiles softly and leaves the room once again. 

The day is still young, Ra is probably halfway through his journey across the sky.  
Eren is left to his own devices and decides to study the architecture of the room. In the corner are a bunch of books, which Eren takes into his hands. Inside, symbols with their meanings are written. Eren notices similar symbols on the walls on the room. Along with pictures of Egyptian men and women, many different scenarios being told.  
He spends the entire afternoon studying the room and reading the books provided. 

~

It isn't until Ra starts to die and the sky begins to slightly darken, that Eren decides to light the oil lamps dotted around the room and outside. He also decides that now would be a good time to bathe for the night. He strips of the Egyptian cloth and walks into the pool, where he sinks his body below the water and lets out a sigh. 

"Don't let anyone hear you, Princess." 

A voice rings out and startles Eren so much so he pulls his hands in front of his body. 

"Pharaoh Rivaille." The Pharaoh is bathed in the last glow of the dying Ra and oil lamps Eren has lit, giving him a godly appearance. 

"Eren." He breathes out, almost entranced by the boy in the water. 

"Master, do you care to join me?" Eren says, slowly and softly, nervous despite the years of training. 

"Yes." Levi replies, probably too quickly. 

Eren turns around in the water to give the Pharaoh some privacy. The boy can hear the Pharaoh's clothing hit the ground and the jewels echoing as they clatter together. 

The water is disturbed as the Pharaoh steps in. Once fully submerged, he makes his way over to the boy-slowly and unsure.  
Eren's head is tilted down slightly, watching from the corner of his eye as the Pharaoh comes closer. 

Eren sucks in a breath when he feels the Pharaoh's palm connect with his waist. His long fingers lingering over his navel. 

"Master?" 

"Eren."

The two are a pair of nervous fools, not knowing what to do next. As they stand next to each other, Levi's hand wrapped around Eren's waist, both breathing fast and shallow breaths. 

Eren is the first to speak. "What would you like me to do for you, Master Rivaille?" 

Levi is brought back to reality for a moment, where he replies,  
"Firstly, please call me Levi and only Levi."  
Eren mutters the name under his breath.  
"And now, please, turn around."

Eren does so shakily, his eyes cast downwards. Levi's palm cups Eren's face and he brings his gaze up to meet his own. The two are so close in the water, their noses almost touching. 

Eren speaks out, for the first time whilst being here, on his own accord. "Levi... I don't know what to do. I haven't- today's my birthday and this will be my first time doin-"

"Shh, Princess.." Levi hushes the boy. "I'll take care of you." Levi reaches out with his right hand and take's the boy's member into it. Eren gasps, his face turning red instantly. Levi puts his lips on the junction where his neck connects to his shoulder and sucks a purple mark for everyone to see. Simultaneously, he gives Eren's member an experimental tug. In reply, Eren releases a shaky moan. 

The sensations he's experiencing isn't new to him. However, having it done by a man, and a sexy Pharaoh no less, is extremely arousing. Eren is conflicted. He's the sexual servant, Levi's concubine. Isn't he supposed to be serving the raven?  
With those thoughts in mind, Eren also reaches down and grabs at Levi's manhood. Levi groans at the touch.  
Levi's is larger and longer than his own; Eren doesn't know if it'll even fit inside him. But he chooses to focus on pleasuring Levi for now. 

Eren remembers his training and decides to place his lips on Levi's neck, swirling his tongue up to his earlobe, where he takes the soft flesh between his teeth. Then, he uses his free hand to rake along Levi's body, still pumping Levi's dick. 

On the flip side, Levi begins to lose his mind at the sensations, ones that he hasn't experienced in so long - sensations he's never given any of his wives the pleasures of indulging in. He releases Eren's member and trails his hand around to Eren's backside, squeezing his love handles and globes along the way. 

Levi takes his index finger and circles the ring of Eren's hole. Eren shakes before him, a mixture of arousal and nervousness. The raven pushes in the tip of his finger and Eren arches his back at the intrusion. 

"Ahh!" He squeals.

Levi then captures the boy's mouth with his own. They fit together perfectly; Eren's lips are soft and plump, his mouth begins for more. After a moment, Levi adds another finger into Eren and begins to stretch him out, getting the boy ready to take him. 

Eren is panting hard, long having let go of Levi's fully grown erection in order to hold onto Levi's shoulders.  
He's in a state of bliss, as Levi's fingers keep brushing against a sweet spot inside him; so much so he doesn't feel the fourth finger stretching him out. 

Levi chuckles when Eren releases a small whine as he retracts his fingers. The boy slumps over in the water, already exhausted. Levi just takes the him in his arms, bridal style and carries him out of the pool. 

Levi places the boy down and goes to grab a fluffy towel from the room. He dries himself as he makes his way back and stops when he notices that Eren is beginning to sit up. Levi can't help but admire the boy, adore the way Eren's body glistens in the moonlight, how his smaller erection stands in the cool air. 

Levi quickly makes his way over and dries the boy off, sensually and slowly. Kissing him as he goes. The towel brushes Eren's erection and he can't help but grab at it. The Raven watches as he does so and watches as the boy goes to grab his too. Levi brings his hips close and savours the feeling of Eren jerking them both off simultaneously. Groans and moans echo throughout the garden, surely the other servants have steered clear of the area by now. 

When Eren's moans become pitchy, Levi snaps and grabs the boy. He carries him over to the bed in the lantern lit room and places him, down, before stepping back to admire the boy amongst the silk sheets. 

Eren sighs at the soft feeling and reaches down to grab his dick.  
"Levi..." he pants. "Please.." 

"It's your first time, yeah?" The raven asks, reaching down again to pump his fingers in and out of the boy's hole. 

"Mhm!" Eren replies, grasping at the silk sheets with his free hand. 

Levi pulls back to prepare himself. He grabs the oil from the bedside table and spreads it on his cock. Eren watching as he does so, cheeks flushed absolutely crimson. 

"You ready?" Levi asks.  
Eren nods his head furiously. Eren feels as the tip rests against the rim, before slowly pushing in. 

The pain is excruciating. 

"Relax for me, Princess." He groans.

Eren grabs at Levi's head, tangling his fingers through the raven locks, noticing for the first time at the shaved undercut he has. 

After a moment, Levi bottoms out and lets Eren adjust to the intrusion. The only sounds between the two are grunts and pants.  
Levi can't help but think about how much of a perfect fit they are, like the final puzzle piece on the board. 

"Levi... move, please." 

And so he does. Levi pulls his hips back and thrusts back in, slowly but powerfully. The pain doesn't last long on Eren's end. He starts to relax, allowing Levi to set a slow pace. It isn't until Levi changes his angle and hits the sweet bundle of nerves in Eren that they boy screams. All hell breaks loose from there, as Levi gets faster and faster, hitting the same spot each time. 

"Ah.. Levi!" 

"I know, Princess," 

"Levi, I'm gonna-"

"Let go, Eren." 

And the boy does. Sticky, white fluid coats their stomachs and Eren's mind goes blank.  
At the same time, Levi is pushed over the edge as Eren tenses during his own high. The raven spills inside the boy and groans. 

Moments pass and all that can be heard is the heavy breathing between the two. Levi's member still resting inside Eren, not planning on leaving anytime soon. Levi rests his head on the boy's chest as Eren runs his fingers through the raven's locks. 

The two spent the night in solitude, with each other. All night they got to know each other and each others' bodies well.

In the morning, bathed in Ra's golden glow, Levi whispers to his concubine,  
"Be mine, Eren. Forget the women. Marry me and be my only Queen." 

Eren sits up and smiles softly as he runs his fingers through the raven's locks, "of course, Levi... my Pharaoh." 

The two meet halfway in a kiss of passion and go again, again and again until they finally pass out from exhaustion. 

~  
The Pharaoh and his Concubine  
~


End file.
